prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Pretty Cure 5
This article is about the fake Pretty Cure group from the movie Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. For the individual Cure with similar name, please go to Dark Cure. Dark Pretty Cure 5 is a group of girls who were created by Shadow in Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. They are actually the Crystals of the Mirror Kingdom, recreated after being fused with the power of each Cure. They all represent the dark selves of Pretty Cure before they could transform. History The first member of Dark Pretty Cure to be created is Dark Dream, Cure Dream's dark self. Dark Dream is sent to the Princess Land to spy on Pretty Cure and the mascots, as well as watch over Higirin and Midarin. When the girls transform and fight against a Kowaina, Shadow acquires the rest of Pretty Cure's powers, and creates the rest of the copies. When Pretty Cure and Shadow meet each other in the Mirror Kingdom, Dark Dream presents herself to the girls before the rest of Dark Pretty Cure come forth. They then all take their counterparts to different mirror locations to fight and kill them. However, while fighting, they encounter the Pretty Cure's light selves that contrasts the negative emotions the Dark Pretty Cure were created from. In the end, Cure Dream decides to spare Dark Dream in order to show her the world's kindness and teach her how to have fun with friends and smile, but the rest of Dark Pretty Cure are killed and return to their original crystal states. When Pretty Cure and Dark Dream meet Shadow again, they watch in horror as Shadow has collected all Pinkies. However, it is revealed that it was a trick and that there is still one Pinky missing; the pinky that Urara caught earlier. Furious, Shadow tries to kill Cure Dream, but Dark Dream runs in between them, resulting in her crystal bow - her life essence - to be destroyed. She tells Cure Dream that she wishes that they had met in another time, another place, but as she is a fake, it is impossible. As she starts to fade, Dark Dream tells Cure Dream that she still does not know how to smile, but in the end smiles as she disappears. After Pretty Cure defeated Shadow, the crystals used to create Dark Pretty Cure returned to their original size, and the girls put them back to where they were supposed to stand, reviving the Mirror Kingdom. In the end, Nozomi looks up at the magenta crystal that had once been Dark Dream and is sad to think that she failed to save a true friend. Coco, however, thinks that it was good that Dark Dream met Nozomi, as she therefore was able to smile. After the credits (shown only in theaters), it shows the Cures seeing the Dark Cures again in Natts House. The DVD version cut out that part. Dark Pretty Cures Characters : Cure Dream's dark counterpart. She is Nozomi's past self when she did not know how to be happy with friends. She is the only one who survives the battle. However she sacrificed herself to save Cure Dream from Shadow, resulting in her life - the crystal - to shatter. She tells Cure Dream that she did it because she liked her, and dies as she claims that she still do not know how to smile, but in the end disappears while smiling. : Cure Rouge's dark counterpart. She is Rin's past self when she thought friends and companions were inconvenient. She is shocked when Cure Rouge admits, although it might be stupid of her to value friendship, Dark Rouge is an even bigger idiot for flaunting her superiority. She is killed with Rouge Burning. : Cure Lemonade's dark counterpart. She is Urara's past self when she thought more about making herself happy than others. She can use sonic waves by singing, but when Cure Lemonade tells her that songs should be used to make people happy, she is killed with Lemonade Shining. : Cure Mint's dark counterpart. She is Komachi's past self when she only wanted to protect herself. However, Dark Mint is at loss of words when Cure Mint asks her if she has anything she wants to protect. When her attack is reflected back at her by Mint Shield, she sheds a single tear while dying in Cure Mint's arms. : Cure Aqua's dark counterpart. She is Karen's past self when she thought she could only trust herself to do things right. She claims she does not need friends, but is in the end moved by Cure Aqua's friendship. Like Cure Aqua, she can create a sword with her powers, but is eventually killed with Aqua Tornado. Attacks : Dark Rouge shoots out red laser bullets from her palms. Although unnamed, Dark Dream can use an attack similar to this, as well. : Dark Lemonade swings her legs to shoot out yellow blades. She can also use it as a protection wall. : Dark Mint creates balls of green energy to shoot out. They are able to easily break through Cure Mint's Mint Protection. While most other attacks aren't named, Dark Dream is able to create an explosion from her palm. Dark Lemonade can sing out sonic waves. Dark Mint can surround herself with power to strengthen herself. Dark Aqua can use an item to be her sword. Trivia * Only Dark Aqua is ever explicitly named in dialog, though other materials such as character polls have confirmed that the others' names follow the same pattern. * An early piece of promotional art depicted the group in more individualized color schemes--Dark Aqua wore a mostly-blue costume, for instance, while Dark Rouge's clothes were colored nearly identical to Cure Rouge's--but by the time the movie was completed and released, the five all wore black with colored accents, mirroring their heroic counterparts' similarly unified looks. * Dark dream is the only dark cure not to be deafeted by there good counterpart, she was defeated by shadow Gallery Toei - Movie 1 - Dark Pretty Cure 5 heads.png|Toei Animation's image of Dark Pretty Cure 5's heads. Toei - Movie 1 - Dark Pretty Cure 5 front.jpg|Toei Animation's image of Dark Pretty Cure 5. Toei - Movie 1 - Dark Pretty Cure 5 back.jpg|Toei Animation's image of Dark Pretty Cure 5 from behind. Dark Dream.png|Dark Dream Dark Rouge.png|Dark Rouge about to attack Cure Rouge. Dark Lemonade.png|Dark Lemonade insults her oppenent. Dark Mint.png|Dark Mint before attacking. Dark Aqua.png|Dark Aqua lunges at Cure Aqua. Vlcsnap-82184.png Vlcsnap-81828.png Vlcsnap-82254.png Vlcsnap-81692.png Dark dream and Nozomi 2.jpg Dark dream and Nozomi.jpg Vlcsnap-30664.png Vlcsnap-30948.png Vlcsnap-29670.png Vlcsnap-31228.png Vlcsnap-29196.png Category:Villains